Heartless king meets beloved prince
by Ninja19
Summary: Meet Riku the most arrogant and ruthless king to rule a kingdom. But upon meeting prince Sora, he is put to a test for a future treaty he can not afford to lose. So he has to go along with it. What will happened? Can Riku go along with the test? And why is Roxas and Sora so very close to each other, he's just the body guard isn't he?. Soriku! Rated T for now.
1. Forming the Treaty

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review! _Also _**_**Disclaimer: I don't own the art work.**_

___I would like to thank my _beta reader **__****(__****thekidisnotyourson**), _for correcting my story! Thanks! Way better now!_

_._

'Riku' _Thoughts_

/Sora/ _Thoughts_

_._

_._

* * *

Chapter 1

In a huge palace that was the most nice looking and most protective place, there lay a King that was a ruler. He was in charge of keeping an eye on his kingdom, called Dawn Kingdom. But mostly known as heartless kingdom.

Now the people who lived there weren't cruel or mean. But the King was. He was ruthless, cold hearted, and merciless. He didn't have no sympathy for anyone. The king named Riku was a teenager who would soon become an adult, at the age of eighteen. He had been King for two years already, his father had died from a sudden illness, leaving Riku to be the heir of the throne. Ever since he came to his throne, he ruled the kingdom with an iron fist

Riku was sitting on his throne, rather bored. Suddenly, some guards came in with a peasant that lived outside the palace walls.

"Your majesty. We found this man stealing food from the stand." the guard said, forcing the peasant to the floor, hard on his knees.

"Please I was just trying to feed my family!" the peasant plead, his voice begging for forgiveness.

"Enough. One week in the dungeon." Riku said with no pity, glaring at the peasant.

The guards picked up the peasant and escorted him to the dark place where people pay for their crimes, the dungeon. The man shouted and begged for the King to spare him. But Riku merely rolled his eyes.

"Your majesty." A blonde girl named Namine, the advisor to the King spoke, running towards him, rushing to Riku with a letter in her hands.

"Yes?" he asked Namine

"This came in today. A letter from the Light Kingdom." she handed him the letter, and stepped back, giving him some space.

Riku yanked it from her roughly and opened the letter. It read:

'King Riku, We shall come on a visit to speak about a treaty to bring our nations together in peace so that no violence may happen in the future. We depart in a few days. Sincerely, King Cloud.'

Riku smirked.

"Finally, we will begin to talk about a treaty. King Cloud is smart, to be speaking of a treaty. Namine prepare everything for our future guest." the older teen was delighted and promised himself that he would make a great impression upon Cloud. If there was one thing Riku wanted, it was to be taken seriously by Cloud.

"Of course your Majesty." she bowed. Leaving the king deep in thought.

'What did mean when he said We? Is someone else coming?' Riku thought.

He shrugged it off. He didn't know much about King Cloud, except that he ruled with kindness. This gave Riku and advantage, as he was cunning and ruled with an iron fist.

"Maybe I can get what I want after all. If I play my cards right." he said out loud to himself, smiling evilly.

Perhaps by signing a treaty with Cloud he could take half his kingdom and maybe in time, his crown. All Riku had to do was deceive him. Can't be that hard, can it?

* * *

On Light Kingdom, where it was much more kinder and calm than the other kingdom. Was king Cloud deep in thought about how the treaty will go. When suddenly his young son, his Prince and bodyguard walked into the room.

"Sora, Roxas I need to talk to you both." he said firmly.

Both walked up to him.

"Yes, Dad!" Sora said happily.

"Your Majesty." Roxas simply said.

Cloud sighs. "Roxas, you know you don't have to call me that."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Cloud. "You know I have too. I need to protect Sora." he said loudly.

Sora frowned and said, "Roxas I'll be fine. You don't have to protect me anymore."

Roxas glared at Sora but then softened his expression. "Yes, but I want too. I don't want you to get hurt like last the time. Because of me you almos-" Sora suddenly hugged him, so he would say no more.

"Very well, Roxas. But please don't do this just because of your conscience." Cloud said sadly.

"I'm not. I am doing this for Sora." he replied, holding onto the brunette affectionately.

Both let the argument go. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about dad?" Sora said suddenly remembering why they were there.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. We all are going to be going to Dawn Kingdom in a few days. We are going to try to sign a treaty with King Riku. But I'm uncertain if doing this treaty with him is wise, I hear horrible rumors about him and the rule in his kingdom."

Suddenly, Sora had an idea. "Wait. What if I stay there for two weeks to evaluate him? Just to see if he is worthy of the treaty after all." he grinned.

Cloud put his hand on his chin, thinking. "That's not a bad idea Sora. You being the Prince will help in the future. But I wouldn't trust you there alone."

"But I'm not. Roxas will stay there with me. Won't you Roxas?!" he asked, smiling.

Roxas rolled his eyes playfully. "No Sora, I'm just going to leave you there." he answered sarcastically.

The brunette pouted. "Roxas!"

The young blonde chuckle. "Hell yeah ,I'm staying! Wouldn't want anyone laying a hand on you." he said, ruffling Sora's spiked hair.

"Then it's settled. You both will stay there for two weeks to observe Riku's ruling, to see if he's worthy of the treaty." Cloud agreed but still, he was a little worried.

"But what if Riku says no?" Sora asked.

"He will have no choice. No doubt that he wants the treaty signed just as badly as I do. But listen carefully... if anything goes wrong or anything happens leave quickly without the King knowing, understood?" he said but mostly looking at Roxas, since he is the protector.

Both answered. "Yes." Then Sora ran off, wanting to go outside. "Come on Roxas, lets go play outside." He opened the door going out but did not fully close it.

"I'll be there, meet you by the fountain!" he shouted out happily.

Sora nodded peeking out the door, then running off. Leaving Cloud and Roxas alone to talk.

Roxas glared at the king. "Are you crazy! Why would you agree to Sora's idea?!" he shouted, angrily.

"Calm down Roxas." Cloud said gently.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!? Don't tell me to fucking calm down! What if something happens to him?" Roxas was beyond angry, how can cloud do that!?

Cloud frowned, knowing why Roxas was saying the things he was. "Roxas you have to let go of the past. It's not your fault." the King said softly.

The young blonde growled in frustration. "It is my fault! I wasn't..." he sighed, irritated, he didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"You're going with him, so both of you will be fine. You're his protector and the only one he trusts. More than me." Cloud said matter of factly.

Roxas mumbled agreeing. Then started walking towards the door so he can meet Sora.

Unknown to both of them, Sora was overhearing the whole thing, as he hid behind the door. He was frowning, hurt that Roxas still thought of the past. When they were done talking, he ran out of there before they could spot him.

As Roxas was almost out, getting the door knob to open the door. Cloud suddenly spoke.

"Roxas... Sora doesn't blame you..."

He turned around looking directly at cloud. "I know..." Roxas answered with a tone of hurt and sadness. Then left the room to go find Sora.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Hope you liked the chapter! This just came to me so I had to type it! I got inspire to make another story! Yay! Also I decided to update this due to correction!

So what do you think happened? What is riku scheming? What happened to sora that makes roxas so guilty? So many questions!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster!


	2. Confronting Prince and Bodyguard

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

'Riku' _Thoughts_

/Sora/ _Thoughts_

_._

_._

* * *

Chapter 2

Roxas went outside to talk with Sora, who was sitting by the fountain looking at his reflection in the water. Looking quite sad.

"What's wrong Sora?" the blonde asked concerned. The brunette is always happy and so full of joy, it hurt Roxas seeing him sad.

He looked at Roxas for a moment before looking back at the water. "Am I a burden to you?" Sora questioned.

Roxas's eyes widened. "What!? Of course not. Why would you say that?"

Sora shrugged not looking at Roxas. "Its just I don't want you to do this because you have to. You don't, Roxas. You have a choice." the brunette said smiling warmly to him.

Roxas wanted to cry, how can Sora still smile like that to him? He really is a beloved Prince. Roxas is just happy that he can actually see Sora smile like that.

"I want to. I swore I would protect you. I almost lost you! And I'm not making that same mistake again. I trained, got stronger, and better so no one will ever hurt you again." he said determined. Sitting down by the fountain, also looking at his reflection in the water.

Deep down sora was happy but he still was worried for Roxas. He lifted his hand up, with his pinkie finger sticking out.

"Together forever!" Sora said childishly.

Roxas laughed. He did the same thing with his hand and pinkie.

"Together forever." and both sealed the promise with their pinkie fingers, connecting.

They were both so relaxed. Until Sora had a question he wanted to ask.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask. Who is Riku anyway?" he asked wondering.

Roxas scoffed. "An asshole."

"What really?"

"Well I've heard bad rumors about him. That anyone that does a crime goes to the dungeon being there for days or weeks."

"Damn! We don't even have a dungeon here." Sora said surprised.

"Also heard that he doesn't really help his kingdom. That he is just a stuck up, spoiled king." Roxas finished being annoyed, just by talking about Riku.

At least Roxas doesn't have to actually talk to him.

"Then why are we doing a treaty with him if he's horrible?" the brunette said, arching his eyebrow.

"Because we need to have a kingdom that's on our side so war wouldn't happened. We want peace not violence." he reminded.

"True... Now I'm scared to meet him. What if he wants my head off?!" Sora gulped.

"Then I'll be fucking sure that his head is off too. Besides like Cloud said if he wants the treaty to happen he would have to be nice to you, after all your the one evaluating him." he smirked.

"I forgot about that! And with you by my side, I wouldn't worried about a thing."

"Glad to hear."

* * *

A few days had passed. Today was the day of the visit. Cloud was preparing everything. Bringing guards, some helpers, and his advisor Leon.

"Ready boys?" Cloud said to Sora and Roxas. Both nodded, Sora being excited. He was finally going to see another kingdom. He was always in Light Kingdom, well since he is the prince he has to be there. He is required to learn about everything since he is the heir to the throne after all. But, for two weeks he will be in another kingdom. New place, new sights, and new people.

Riku was also preparing everything for the guests. Ordering his servants, maids, and guards to do everything.

"Namine. When will our guest be arriving?" he asked his advisor.

She looked at her clipboard that she usually writes everything on.

"Around noon, your highness." she said.

"Has everything been prepared?" his tone was rather dull.

"Almost majesty." she nervously said, afraid that Riku would yell at her.

He glared at her. "Almost is not fast enough! Hurry up or all of you will be punished." he shouted.

Namine screeched and ran off to tell the others to hurry up.

Riku looked at the clock that was on the wall. One hour before noon. He can hardly wait to sign the treaty. But boy was he in for a surprise.

"They will be here probably for hours at most, enough time to negotiate." he said to himself.

After an hour passed, Namine informed him that King Cloud was here with some of his guards as well.

"Very well. Send the king to the main hall. I'll be there shortly." he ordered her.

She nodded then left off.

Meanwhile Sora was amaze by the kingdom. It was huge and so interesting. He loved it.

Entering the palace with everyone, Sora was looking around. Too absorb of sight. Without realizing he wandered off to another hall. Separating from Roxas and Cloud.

Cloud didn't notice he left. Since Namine was escorting them into another room.

"Please come this way the King will be here in a moment." she said bowing.

"Thank you, miss." Cloud said politely. Namine was taken aback, no one was never that nice to her at least not any royalty she knew.

"You're welcome.." Namine said nervously.

"Oh! Before I forget, I should introduce you my son and his body guard." he looked back to see Sora was gone as was Roxas.

"Where are they?" he said shocked. Looking at Leon and his guards who shrugged confused. Then they scattered to find them.

Roxas left when Sora disappeared, quickly trying to find him since he was the only one to notice that he was gone. He didn't want to inform Cloud, because he did not want to worry him.

Sora was walking through a hall looking at all the interesting paintings that were hanged on the walls.

"Wow.." he said, amazed.

Then he bumped to someone who randomly appeared from out of a room... Riku.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Sora said apologizing.

Riku greeted him with a deadly glare. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh umm-" he was caught off harshly by Riku.

"Who are you? Are you a thief trespassing on my palace?" he spit out the words venomously.

Sora gulped. /Who is this guy?/

"Look its a misunderstanding. I'm-" Again caught off when he was about to talk until Riku spoke. Not giving Sora a chance to explain at all.

"GUARDS! Take this man to the dungeon NOW." Riku said becoming even more angry. And Sora saw guards coming at him.

/Where did they come from!?/ the brunette thought in surprise.

Just when Sora was about to make a run for it, one of the guards grabbed him roughly.

"Ouch that hurts. Let go of me." Sora said trying to yank his arm away.

"Not a chance peasant!" the guard said rudely, pushing Sora into the wall.

/Peasant?/

"Stop! Let go of me!" Sora shouted, but couldn't break free.

Roxas heard Sora in another hall. Quickly running there, he saw the brunette pinned to the wall by the savage guards. He saw red, he was fucking mad now.

He ran to the guard in a swift move and jumped, giving him a hard kick. That sent him to the wall.

"Sora! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I'm late." The blonde checked on him to see if he was hurt and grabbed him so that he could stand behind him.

"Roxas!" Sora said relieved, getting behind him. He didn't want anything bad to happen.

Riku growled. "Another trespasser?! Get them out of here now!"

Roxas smirked. When the guards came at him, he quickly defeated them. Giving them punches, him being fast gave him many advantages.

The elder teen was shock, Roxas took them all out easily. Like they were nothing.

"You're next?" the blonde said sternly. Going towards Riku. He was completely unaware of who he is but the blonde didn't care. When suddenly they heard their names being called out. They turned seeing the others coming towards them.

"Sora, Roxas!" Cloud shouted, running towards them.

"Your highness!" Namine got scared when she saw the injured guards on the ground, unconscious.

"What happened here?" she said worriedly.

"I found this trespasser in the palace looking at items suspiciously, then this guy attacked the other guards." Riku said still glaring at Roxas, still not knowing who they were.

"Guards take them away." he ordered. Many of them surrounded both Roxas and Sora, with weapons pointed towards them. They included both spears and swords.

"ENOUGH!" Cloud shouted, making Riku glance at him.

"I'm King Cloud and this is my son, Prince Sora and his loyal body guard Roxas." his tone was filled with seriousness and spite. He didn't like the sight of Sora and Roxas being pointed at with weapons at all.

The guards looked at Riku who in turn nodded. Getting away from both teens, who were beyond relieved.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. I'm King Riku. It is a pleasure to finally be in your company." he said politely, becoming completely different from his earlier personality.

"And I apologize for the misunderstanding. My son was just curious about this kingdom, he couldn't help but wonder off." he sighed trying to reason calmly.

"No worries." He looked at Sora, grinning. "Nice meeting you Prince Sora." he said with his hand out.

Sora didn't want to shake it. This guy was about to send him to the dungeon. /So the rumors were true./

"Sora?" Cloud warned. He was slightly upset that Sora got himself into trouble by wandering off, and as Prince he could not behave like that. But Cloud knew that his son was frightened by Riku, but hopefully both would get along soon. Although he knew Roxas would not like Riku at all, in fact he probably hated him.

The brunette snapped out of it, after hearing his father's tone. He slowly took Riku's hand.

Both shook each other's hands. Finally meeting each other the right way.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry I haven't done any chapters for my other stories, literally its all a blank. Its like I get inspire for news stories then blank again... How horrible! But hopefully soon I can get ideas! For now this story I have little ideas! Yay!

Anyway I was going to ask if you want Sora/Riku or Sora/Roxas! Can't decide! Like either way I know how to plot the story with romance! But let me know who you want! Maybe make it rated M later on!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions!

**Read and Review Please!... I'll go faster!**


	3. Shocking Moments

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

'Riku' _Thoughts_

/Sora/ _Thoughts_

_._

_._

* * *

Chapter 3

Once they met each other properly. Sora was now beginning to bail out of the two weeks of staying with Riku to observe him. Riku was so different moments ago. So ruthless. It terrified Sora.

"Looking forward to getting to know you Prince Sora." Riku said giving him his most dazzling smile.

/He's not so bad... Maybe we can be friends./ Sora always thought people should get second chances on getting to know them. After all, he just met Riku so he really just needs to get to know him better.

Sora smiled widely. "Me too Riku. I would love to get to know you." Riku blinked surprised. Then suddenly Riku's guards and servants gasped, utterly shocked.

The brunette let go thinking he did something wrong again. "Did I do something wrong?" his tone becoming low.

"Not at all. Don't worry about it." he reassured him. 'That's the first time someone else called me by my name without King in it.'

If someone else were to have said it they would have been badly punished but since Sora is the Prince from the another kingdom, he would let it slide. But something about the brunette made Riku feel a little safe.

"Really? Okay! And this is Roxas my body guard and the most important person to me!" he grabbed Roxas by the wrist so they could meet each other properly too.

"Nice meeting you Roxas." Riku said with a hint of dullness in his tone. He was still pissed at the blonde for almost hurting him. Riku will remember that coming from him.

"The pleasure isn't mine." Roxas replied sarcastically. Still hating on Riku for telling the guards to get Sora, and for hurting him.

The young king gritted his teeth. "Roxas!" Sora said. It was obvious that both were at each other's throats. Already forming grudges and opinions against one another.

Suddenly, Cloud stepped in before it could end up worse or in another fight.

"Sorry, he just doesn't like anyone hurting Sora. When someone does, Roxas gets very protective. Now, shall we go to the other room to talk about the treaty because? I already thought of an idea." Cloud was defending Roxas when he made the suggestion.

Riku nodded. "Very well. Let's go." Everything had already started off so wrong but Riku knew how to fix it.

They all went back to where Namine first told the others to go. Everyone sat down at the table to dine first. Then from there, they began talking about the kingdoms and so on. Many hours had passed. Finally, they began talking about the treaty, and how they will negotiate.

"So how do you want the treaty to go?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrow.

"There won't be a treaty until you pass a test." Cloud replied firmly.

"What? What do you mean test? Are you aware that this isn't a game?" the young King said becoming a little aggravated.

"I'm very aware. But before doing a treaty with you, I want to know that you are worthy of it."

Riku twitched in anger. 'Is he making a fool out of me?'

"And what do you prefer doing then?" Riku glared at Cloud. He wasn't going to complain, he needed to comply.

"I want Sora to stay here with you for two weeks, he will observe you. And if Sora says you passed then we will have a treaty." he was being serious with everything.

Riku sighed. "Are there any other conditions?" he has no choice but to do it or the treaty is called off. And he didn't want that.

"Nothing in particular, expect don't cheat or threaten my son in anything." he said in a deadly tone, he didn't want anything to happen to Sora.

"Understood." Riku smirked.

"And Roxas will be staying with him as well." he said lastly. Which made Riku annoyed. He did not want Roxas to stay too.

"Fine." he said, trying his hardest not to snarl.

"Then it's settled." he turned to both teens looking at them sincerely.

"Boys take care of yourself at all costs. I left both your luggage at the front. I'll be leaving now, I will see you in two weeks." he gave them a tight hug, then whispered closely, "Remember if anything goes wrong or anything happens leave automatically and without the King knowing." he reminded them.

Both teens murmured a quiet "Okay."

They watched King Cloud leave with everyone else, going back to Light Kingdom.

Riku greeted them all off. And was thinking on a way to get Sora to pass him easily.

'But with Roxas around it will be hard'

"Follow me, so I can show you around." Riku said with a solemn expression on his face.

Riku led the teens to the other side of the palace, showing them the library, the theater room. Even the game room.

"Look Roxas! Games!" Sora exclaimed, running towards a game so that he could see it up close.

"Can we come here later on to play?" he asked.

"But of course. You're more than welcome." Riku said, slowly trying to get the brunette's approval.

Going on with the tour of the palace, Riku led them to a balcony outside.

Sora gasped. Going to the edge of the rails. He was able to see the whole kingdom. It was beautiful..

"This is amazing. Look Roxas! The sun is setting, the horizon. Don't you just love it?!" he turned around looking at Roxas smiling.

The blonde softly smiled. "Yeah I love it, truly beautiful." He loved seeing Sora happy. That's all he ever wants from him.

Riku was looking at Roxas with a expression mix of shock and surprise, he looked really happy. He never thought he would see the blonde smile.

'What is their relationship?'

"Come, so I could finish showing you two around before it gets too late."

After fifty more minutes they finished, and it was a lot too see. Everything was so beautiful.

Riku was walking to a hall then suddenly slowly stopped. "Your rooms are prepared with your luggage as well. Roxas your room is he-" he didn't finish.

"Rooms? We're not separating, we are sharing a room." the blonde demanded being dead serious, cutting Riku off.

"I don't think that would be appropriate." he said glaring at Roxas. How he wanted to punch him! But sadly he couldn't, at least for the damn treaty and Sora.

"Its okay Riku. I don't mind, we always shared a room. No problem." Sora interjected, so no violence could occur between the two.

"Fine, both of you will have this room then. I'll tell a maid bring your luggage Sora." he opened the room for them. Both Roxas and Sora entered it. The room was very huge and yet, really cozy.

"Thank you for the room and the tour, I'm looking forward to the next two weeks." Sora said amazed and grateful, he was happy that he could he was able to see the palace.

The king smiled lightly, "Your very welcome. See you tomorrow. It will be your first day staying here." Riku left the room.

Once out, Riku was deep in thought and also annoyed about Roxas. How dare he speak to him like that?! If only he could punish him!

'Just how close are they?'

Sora and Roxas were looking at the room closely.

"This is a huge room!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Whoa! Look at the size of the bed!" the brunette ran quickly to jump on the king sized bed with what look like has four mattress stuffed in it. Sora bounced on it, then he began to jump up and down.

"Roxas come join me!" he said, beaming.

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully, but complied, getting on the bed and jumping with sora.

Both were laughing.

"I'm glad you're here with me." he tackle Roxas playfully, tickling him.

"Haha! Sora stop! That tickles." Roxas was laughing, he was very ticklish.

Suddenly, they heard knocking. Sora got up to answer the door. He opened it to reveal a red headed maid.

"Prince Sora, your luggage." she spoke in a timid voice.

"Thank you so much." Sora said smiling widely. Causing the maid to blush, and then to leave quickly.

Sora got confused then closed the door taking the luggage. "I think the maid is sick. She turned red!"

The blonde chuckled. "Maybe." he didn't want to say the maid probably just had the hots for him. He didn't want Sora getting so close to anyone, they could be different.

They started getting ready for bed. Both were tired, it had been a long day. They changed to their pajamas, getting comfy.

Then they climbed to the king size bed.

"I'm so sleepy.." Sora yawned, getting under the covers.

"Me too, but you should get some sleep first." the blonde also got under the sheets next to Sora, but was still sitting up.

Sora nodded then remembered something. "Hey Roxas? Why did Riku say that us sharing a room would be inappropriate?" he questioned.

"Don't listen to him, he's a fucking asshole." Roxas scoffed.

"Alright.. and I wouldn't want to sleep in another room without you, we been sharing since we were little kids." Sora said in a sleepy tone, getting tired.

"I know, that's how its always been. And no one else would tell us otherwise. Beside its still okay, we're still young." he stated firmly. Watching the brunette slowly falling asleep.

"Love you.." he mumbled, falling asleep.

Roxas smiled, running his fingers through Sora's spikes.

"Love you too." he laid down, staring at Sora.

"I'll protect you no matter what, I promise." Roxas then closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Enjoy the chapter! I wanted to do a twist in the end! Cool huh! And still can't decide on the couple or pair... But anyways I'm sorry I haven't done any chapters for my other stories, literally its all a blank but slowly I'm getting few ideas. Its like I get inspire for news stories then go blank again... How horrible! But hopefully soon I can get ideas! For now this story I have little ideas! Yay!

Anyway I was going to ask if you want Sora/Riku or Sora/Roxas! Can't decide! Like either way I know how to plot the story with romance! But let me know who you want! Maybe make it rated M later on!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions!

**Read and Review Please!... I'll go faster!**


	4. Furious Argument

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

'Riku' _Thoughts_

/Sora/ _Thoughts_

_._

_._

* * *

Chapter 4

The morning went by quickly, the sun slowly rising. It is the first day in Riku's kingdom for both of the newcomers.

Sora was the first to wake up, and he was feeling quite energetic. He looked at Roxas who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled and slowly got off the king size bed to change and get ready for the day.

Once done dressing, he went out of the room. To see what was around. He still remembered where was what and where the halls lead. He decided to go to the kitchen, his stomach was growling. He was hungry!

He roamed around till he found the kitchen. And he smelled food! The sweet smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon had been all placed on the huge table.

Sora looked around, seeing no one around he took a seat. Grabbing a plate and filling it up with the delicious food.

"Mmhh" he munched, delighted. So good.

Suddenly someone walked in the kitchen. It was the red haired maid that returned his luggage yesterday.

"Prince Sora? What are you doing here?" she asked, completely surprised.

The brunette swallowed his food. "I'm sorry, I was hungry and I saw this. I couldn't help myself." he explained, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Its alright, you can eat all you want. I was just surprised that you're eating here." she said amazed.

"Really, why is that?"

"Well because King Riku doesn't really eat here." she replied shortly.

Sora nodded. "Okay. I forgot to ask what's your name?" Sora wanted to get to know the maid she seemed nice.

"I'm Kairi. Pleased to meet you." she smiled kindly, no one was ever this nice to her. She was always getting bossed around by almost everyone.

"You too Kairi. Oh I was going to ask. Are you feeling better? You were red yesterday, so I figured you were sick. Do you need to see a doctor?" Sora said concerned.

Kairi blushed red again. Hoping he wouldn't notice but he did... just in a different way.

"You're red again!" he pointed out. "Do you feel woozy?"

Kairi laughed. "I'm fine Prince. I just get red when I'm happy." she said as an excuse. She was happy. Sora was worried for her but she didn't want to tell him the real reason why she blushed. It was too embarrassing.

Suddenly Riku walked into the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw Sora there, talking to the maid.

He glared at her. "Leave." he ordered. Kairi nodded and left the room. But before she did Sora spoke,

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you Kairi!" Sora said happily. Kairi smiled softly then left so Riku wouldn't punish her.

Riku stared at Sora, slightly unhappy. "What were you and the maid talking about?" it sounded like a demand.

Sora shrugged. "Nothing particular." then continued munching on his pancakes happily.

The King's eyebrow twitched in anger. But he sighed so he could calm down. He could not afford to do anything drastic.

The evaluation begins today after all.

"This is so good!" he beamed, clearly loving his breakfast.

"Glad to hear." Riku said sitting down, getting coffee. Instead of eating.

Sora noticed. "Riku you're not going to eat?" he asked.

"No, I'm not in the mood." his tone dull.

Then Roxas bolted to the kitchen, sweating from running. His expression looked anxious.

"Sora! There you are. Why didn't you wake me up?! I got worried when you weren't next to me." the blonde said half yelling. Riku blinked at hearing that. 'They sleep in the same bed together?!'

"I didn't want to wake you Roxas. You were sleeping so peacefully." Sora pouted.

Roxas sighed. "Please don't do that. We are not at home. I don't want anything to happen to you." Roxas said seriously.

Riku narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying we are not good enough protection?" he was getting angry. And it so happens that is was at Roxas again.

This time the blonde looked at Riku in pure hatred in his eyes. "Maybe I am. After all you almost sent him to the dungeon! I wouldn't want anything to happen to him again." he spat out dangerously.

Sora eyes widened, and he stopped eating. Their getting into it again.

Riku gritted his teeth. "Bastard if you weren't his body guard I would have done some serious damage." This is going to get bad.

"I like to see you try. You can't match up against me." Roxas said with a cocky attitude.

"You would be surprised of what I'm capable of." Riku said eyeing him.

"I should be saying that!" Roxas shouted to the King. /Oh no../

Sora decided to step in before things could turn worse. "Riku please don't be mad at Roxas. He was just worried, that's all."

Riku looked at sora's pleading face. "Very well." Roxas then sat down next to sora.

"Oh Roxas! Look, try these pancakes! They are delicious." Sora exclaimed. Cutting a piece for Roxas, putting it near his mouth.

Roxas took the bite. Then smiled.

"These are good." his anger just disappeared, feeling happier being beside Sora.

Riku couldn't believe what he saw. Roxas was so angry a moment ago but now he's happy. And Sora fed him giving it into his mouth. What fuck is going on?

Riku couldn't help but ask. "How close are you guys?" he asked. Really wanting to know the answer.

Both other teens blinked in surprise taken aback by the sudden question.

"None of your fucking business." Roxas replied seriously.

Before Riku could reply, Sora spoke. "We are really close. We're like one person. I lo-" he didn't finished because Roxas covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sora don't. That's enough." the blonde said sincerely, looking at him with a slight solemn expression.

Sora frowned. "I'm sorry."

Roxas randomly ruffled his spikes. "Don't worry. Just don't say too much okay."

The brunette smiled. "Okay."

Riku was trying to understand what they were saying. 'Was he going to say I love?'

He was beginning to think that there relationship was more than they told.

But one thing for sure was that Riku was going to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Enjoy the chapter! Cool huh! And the pair has been decided... But anyways I'm sorry I haven't done any chapters for my other stories, literally its all a blank but slowly I'm getting few ideas. Its like I get inspire for news stories then go blank again... How horrible! But hopefully soon I can get ideas! For now this story I have little ideas! Yay!

Anyway I decided to go with Sora/Riku after all! Its alright by me! Love that couple! Like either one anyway, I know how to plot the story with romance! Maybe make it rated M later on!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions!

**Read and Review Please!... I'll go faster!**


	5. Helping the King

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

**Sora x Riku!**

.

'Riku' _Thoughts_

/Sora/ _Thoughts_

_._

_._

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as Sora had finished his breakfast, he decided that he wanted to do something fun.

"So Riku what do you normally do for fun?" he asked.

The King gaze at Sora like he had gone crazy. "You're joking, right?" 'He better be joking.'

The brunette blinked slowly, and looked at Roxas, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the king, I can't afford to waste time by having fun. I always have important matters to attend to." he answered, matter of factly.

"But my father always makes time to play with us, he says we're more important." Sora said confused.

Riku rolled his eyes, becoming annoyed. 'This is the future heir?'

"Well what we can do is go outside the palace. You can see the kingdom." He suggested. He has to win Sora's approval somehow.

/That's not a bad idea./ An another idea went through the brunette's mind.

"Yeah! That's sounds fun. That way I can see how everything is out there," the Prince exclaimed, excitedly.

"It's settled then. I'll order the servants to prepare everything shortly so we can head out." Riku said as he got up and left the room.

As soon as the King left, Sora grinned. "Okay, Roxas I have an idea."

The blonde arched his eyebrow curiously. "What are you planning?" he asked, sounding more intrigued.

Sora waved his hand to come closer, Roxas snickered and leaned closer to the brunette.

"Okay this is what we're going to do..." he started whispering his idea in Roxas' ear. As he told him of his plan, Roxas' eyes widened.

He groaned. "Do we have too?" But Sora kept on whispering the idea.

Once they were done, they pulled apart. "So what do you think Roxas?" he asked.

"Do we have too?" Roxas repeated. He liked the idea truthfully, but just not the idea of helping Riku in any way.

"Yes. That way people wouldn't see Riku as a cruel King. Maybe if people applauded for him he wouldn't be such a ruthless ruler like the rumors say." Sora said determined, he wanted the kingdom to be in harmony.

"Are you aware if the King finds out about this he'll surely get after us?"

Sora grinned, mischievously. "That's why we are not going to tell him!" he sang. Roxas sighed, he was truly not liking the idea now.

"Come on Roxas, haven't you ever heard of the element of surprise?"

"No Sora," the blonde protested. /Knew he was going to say no. Good thing I have a back up to convince him./

Sora looked at Roxas with his sky blue orbs, giving him the most convincing of puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work Sora." He looked away, and folded his arms across his chest, determined not to look at him. But that only made the brunette pursed his lips, surely if anyone were to see the face, they wouldn't be able to deny the prince of any request he had.

Roxas briefly looked at Sora, unable to deny him any longer. "Fine. We'll do it," he sighed, defeated.

The Prince quickly smiled. "Yes!" he raised his hands in the air in victory. /Works every time!/

"Let's go get everything ready then." Roxas grumbled. Both left the room, to get everything prepared. But Sora needed to do something quickly.

Sora went to look for Kairi, who was cleaning the library. "Kairi!" he called out.

Kairi turned around to see the Prince calling out to her. To her!

"Yes your highness?" she said blushing slightly, and tried to calm down so that Sora wouldn't notice.

"I was wondering if you have a cloak or something that I can use as a disguise?" he asked.

The red headed maid blinked, in surprise. "I do as a matter of fact. But may I ask why for?"

"It's a surprise. I'm going to do something nice for the King, but me and my body guard need to disguise ourselves." Sora explained.

Kairi was shocked, why would anyone want to do something nice for the King? He was cruel.. So no one ever did. She saw that Sora was anxiously waiting for her reply.

"Sure I'll lend some to you." she said, her tone somewhat uncertain.

"Really! Thank you Kairi!" Sora hugged her, happily. This time the maid blushed crimson, as she was surprised by the sudden hug from the Prince.

"Look you're happy!" he pointed out, noticing her blushing. Kairi nodded, for she was utterly speechless. Then she went out of the room for a moment.

/Where is she going?/ The Prince was confused, and was about to leave disappointed. Till Kairi came back holding clothes which looked like cloaks.

"Here you go Prince," she said smiling to him. /Perfect!/ Sora gladly took the cloaks and went off to go and get Roxas. Now it was time to be sneaky.

* * *

Riku was waiting in the main hall, he had everything prepared. Had a carriage waiting outside, with many guards as well, knowing that they needed protection. The only thing that was missing from the main hall was the Prince and his body guard.

Suddenly he heard laughter, he turned to see Sora and Roxas, but both were wearing backpacks.

"What's with the backpacks?" he asked, eyeing the backpacks that seemed packed with items.

"Oh.. umm, well since we're new to this place, we thought we might as well look around to buy stuff as souvenirs," the Prince lied, nervously.

The king looked suspicious. 'What are they planning?'

"Also we might get separated from you," the blonde said, speaking up.

"What? Why?" Riku said, sounding upset.

"Because we want to look around, and if you're with us you're going to draw attention." Roxas obviously pointed out.

Riku's eyebrow twitched in anger as he snapped, "Speak for yourself, your dressed differently from the people that are outside the palace."

Since they are all royalty, they dress in many rich fabrics such as silk, velvet, and so on. Riku was wearing black velvet pants with a white silk dress shirt and over the shirt, a black velvet coat, but what stood out the most was his big, gold crown that had many gems on it. While Sora was wearing common silk clothes such as pants and long sleeve dress shirt, the same as Roxas. Looking more like simple nobles, yet higher still. True they did not stand out as much like Riku, but they would stand out if they were near villagers or merchants.

Sora cleared his throat so he could get their t attention, before Roxas can say anything else. "Riku, we just want to see what's out there." the brunette kindly said.

"You can't. Since you're staying here as guests, I have a duty to look after you. We wouldn't want anything to happen while you're here," the King protested.

"We'll be fine. Roxas is my body guard, he'll protect me!" Sora happily grabbed Roxas by his arms to further prove his point.

Riku glanced at the blonde, hesitating. Roxas glared at the King, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Are you forgetting that I harshly beat your guards without much effort?" Roxas interjected, rudely.

'This guy is asking for it!'

"How can I forget when you we're so close to doing the same thing to me?" he mocked just to anger get the blonde. But he did have a good point.

"Very well. You can go off on your own but do not go too far from me, I need to at least be able to see you both at distance." He spoke before the blonde could

The Prince squealed in happiness. "Thank you Riku!" he went up to hug him, something he usually does when he's happy.

Roxas got annoyed at the sight. Why does Sora always have to do that?, he thought.

Riku tensed from the sudden contact, he was never used to such closeness. When Sora pulled away, he was relieved, yet disappointed.

"Let's go!" the brunette happily said, smiling.

They all went outside, getting into the carriage. Riku on one side, while Roxas and Sora on the other. The King was explaining to them again not to wander off too far from his sight.

"Geez, we're not kids. We're fucking sixteen." Roxas muttered, annoyed.

The King gritted his teeth, and took a deep breath. "We understand Riku." Sora replied.

'Why does he always defend Roxas?' Then another thought suddenly occurred to Riku. 'Wait.. they're both sixteen? They are the same age?'

Riku was confused because Roxas was the body guard, and usually you had to be eighteen or older to be one. So he assumed both he and the blonde were the same age. But since both Roxas and Sora are the same age, that means he's younger. This didn't make any sense to him.

'This doesn't add up? Something is not right..' 'Even if I ask them, they won't give me a damn answer.' The King was deep in thought. If Roxas wasn't around, he knew Sora would tell him something or at least accidentally let something spill out.

Riku shook his head, he was beyond confused. "Ready to head out?" he asked, desperately needing to clear his head.

Sora nodded, vehemently, while Roxas put his elbow on the edge of the door with his palm on his chin, with a solemn expression, looking outside.

/Get ready Riku for your surprise!/

He nudged Roxas lightly, signaling that he's ready for the plan. The blonde looked at him and nodded.

Once they got out of the palace, they will be separated. Everything is in the backpack, all they needed was in there, for the plan.

/This will surely change people's perspective on Riku./

* * *

**Author's Note...** Enjoy the chapter! I'm starting to get some ideas! Also the story has been corrected, Due to my beta friend! _**(Thekidisnotyourson) **_Thanks! So it doesn't sound too crappy now! Also I don't own the artwork that is the cover for this story. I just picked it cause it matches with the story. So not mine. I decided to put picture covers on my stories for easier on which paring its about. But once again I don't own any of the artwork!

_Also since the errors are corrected, I suggest you read from the beginning if you wish_. Just saying cause it will sound better and has more detail!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions!

**Read and Review Please!... I'll go faster!**


	6. Plan into Action

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **_Read and Review!_**

**Sora x Riku!**

.

_'Riku' Thoughts_

_/Sora/ Thoughts_

_._

_._

* * *

Sora gazed at Roxas, as he smiled mischievously. The blonde only rolled his eyes at the brunette's expression. He can be sometimes childish, but that is what makes him unique.

Riku noticed Sora's expression. He was beginning to get suspicious that they were going to do something. But what? He had to keep a sharp eye on them at all costs!

The carriage started to head out, exciting the young brunette even further. He was going to see the whole kingdom, going to go explore around.

Roxas went back to looking outside, seeing that now they were leaving the palace and following a road that led out to the city. Though his expression doesn't show it, he was thrilled, just as much as Sora.

"So, what are we doing first Riku?" Sora asked, with wide a grin on his face.

Riku thought for a moment, "First I need to do something quickly. It is nothing that important, but it is work related. But after that we will probably go sightseeing, just to show you around the city."

Sora blinked couple of times, while Roxas stared at the King. He was dumbfounded. Both weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of sightseeing, but still, they wanted to accomplished what they had planned.

"Are you serious? Sightseeing?" Roxas asked, being uninterested in the idea.

Riku took a deep breath so that he wouldn't have a headache anytime soon. "Yes, sightseeing, what did you expect? Shopping?" he said calmly and with sarcasm.

The blonde snarled, knowing full well that Riku was being sarcastic. After all he should know sarcasm when he hears it, since he is well versed in it.

"Well, shopping isn't that bad. We can look for souvenirs!" Sora exclaimed, not at all realizing that Riku was being sarcastic. He often get confused, especially when someone like Roxas besides him.

Roxas sighed, "Sora he was kidd-"

"Of course we can go shopping, after all you need to have a look around indoors!" Riku spoke up quickly cutting off the blonde, then gave a reassuring smile to Sora.

The brunette's eyes lit up brightly. "Awesome! Did you hear that Roxas? We're going shopping!" he said happily.

Roxas glared at Riku, who in turn smirked at the blonde. 'S_orry Roxas but I'm not going to let you ruin my opportunity._' he thought to himself.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, indicating that they had arrived at the city. "We're here." Riku said.

The trio got off, and saw many stores and parks. Everything looked beautiful, everything looking cozy and simple. But suddenly they felt many pairs of eyes upon them.

"It's the king!" Someone shouted in a voice full of fear. Half of the people gasped and then rushed away, going to their there homes as quickly as possible. While others remained calm and continued what they were doing.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sora asked, seeing a person entering his home then slamming the front door. /_This is horrible, if I was king I would be completely different._/

Riku shrugged and said, "They are afraid of me, I suppose."

"I wonder why?" Roxas muttered.

Riku chose to ignore what Roxas had said, "Wait right here, while I attend to some business I have with someone." He said, then ordered a guard to watch over them.

As both teens watched Riku go inside a store, they both grinned at each other. Perfect timing! They just had to get rid of the guard, which they knew it would be easy.

The brunette poked the guard to get his attention. "Excuse me sir, but I don't feel so good" Sora pretended to be sick to distract him, while Roxas went to work on the surprise.

"In that case let me get the King so-" the guard didn't finish as he felt extreme pressure on his collarbone and passed out, falling to the ground. Roxas moved him to look as if he was sitting up, so that no one would panic seeing the guard on the ground.

"You have got to teach me that move Roxas!" Sora said snickering. "Yeah right, I don't want you going around putting everyone to sleep," Roxas said, letting out a laugh.

"Now lets go, before the King comes out."

Sora nodded, and grabbed the backpacks. Both entered an ally and put on the dark cloaks. /_I hope this works!_/

"Hope this idea is successful!" Then, they finally they lifted their hoods over their heads so they wouldn't be discover that easily. "Let's move."

After twenty five minutes, Riku finally finished the work he had to do. Now he has to show Prince Sora around the city, then straight back to the castle. He just wanted to be back on his thrown.

Just as he stepped outside, he saw that Sora and Roxas were both gone. '_What the fuck? Where are they?!_'

He noticed the guard on the floor apparently sleeping, which made the King very angry.

"Get up now! Or else." He threatened, as he kicked the guard.

The guard woke up quickly. "What the!? The Prince!" He rushed out towards the words, as he became alert.

"Explain yourself. Now." Riku demanded, with a deadly glare directed at the guard who will be in trouble for not doing his job right.

The guard gulped. "The Prince said he was feeling sick, so I was going to tell you when suddenly I felt pressure on my collarbone. Then, I passed out." He explained, nervously, still confused with what just happened.

Riku's eyes widened with worry. '_Roxas!_' "Guards!" he called out.

Eight of them came fast and ready to serve their King. "Find Prince Sora and his bodyguard now!" He shouted.

The guards all nodded then left to find the Prince and his bodyguard. _'I'm going to fucking kill Roxas!'_

Riku rushed around the town looking through all of the streets, he specifically ordered the teens to not separated from him at all. _'Why didn't they fucking listen?!_

Sora on the other hand was with Roxas, looking at the lovely view the city had to offer. Then he stopped, seeing many people around, he decided to finally put his plan into action.

"Okay Roxas. You know what to do!" Sora said as he held out both his hands.

"Calm down! You're too excited," he teased and handed Sora a small bag, that had some major weight to it.

The Prince gracefully took it, and rushed towards the townspeople, with a huge smile on his face. Roxas was not too far behind him, then Sora lowered his hood down, as the blonde did so as well.

"Excuse me citizens," the brunette said loudly but politely, drawing the attention of the crowd and all others walking around the area.

"I bring news from the King." Sora said.

The townspeople were all shocked but not in an excited way. Sora quickly spoke up, "Good News!" He said to calm them down, and not having them scurry back into their homes. /_I feel bad for the people of this kingdom.../_

"The King wanted to do something nice for everyone, since he wanted to show that he cares for his kingdom and all of you, his people." Sora said smiling.

All the townspeople looked at each other and murmured, "is this a test?" or "are we going to the dungeon if we don't do as he says?" They were all beyond frightened, unsure what to do.

But the young Prince knew how to make them believe what he had said. "Come and get what he wanted everyone to have!" He started giving everyone small pouches filled with munny, giving them many gold coins that are worth quite a lot. Often royalty were the only ones who were able to have such a large amount of gold, while others have copper or silver. Just one gold coin could even get you a home!

Finally Sora finished giving the small pouches away to at least half of the city, and that was more than enough.

"Oh my..." an elderly woman said, crying tears of joy. "Thank you young man," she said, thanking Sora. While the others townspeople did the same, all were extremely happy and utterly surprised that the King would do such a thing.

"Don't thank me, thank the King!" Sora exclaimed, smiling.

"SORA!" Riku suddenly yelled, spotting Sora among the crowd.

"Fuck! He found us Sora, let's go," Roxas said quickly, grabbing the brunette's arm.

"But we need to let Riku know what we did for him." Roxas looked at Riku who was still running towards them, till an idea came to him.

"Everyone, King Riku is here. Let us thank him for everything that he has done!" Roxas shouted, smirking, as he started to clap.

Everybody started clapping their hands and were praising the King, thanking him.

As Riku was about to reach Sora and Roxas, he stopped when most of the townspeople started going towards him, blocking him from reaching the others.

_'Damn!'_

But he didn't realize what the townspeople were doing until he heard them.

"Thank you, King Riku!" Someone shouted.

"What-" He didn't finish as someone else also thanked him. _'What are they talking about?'_

"Thank you King Riku, for giving us such munny. We are most grateful." The elderly woman spoke.

The King's aqua eyes widened. He looked to the direction where Sora was, and saw that Sora was looking at him. Both of the teens then looked at each other, holding each others gazes for quite some time.

Then the brunette smiled widely at him, and he saluted Riku before he left running along with Roxas, as they both drew their hoods over their faces. They then disappeared into the distance, happy that they had pulled off their plan so easily.

Riku wanted to catch them, but he knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, with everyone hovering over him. Thanking and praising him, which made him feel better than he had in years. It made him think on a different perspective, maybe even of himself.

As he enjoyed the praise that he was receiving he thought, '_Did Sora do this for me?' _At the sudden realization, he blinked a few times_._

He was indeed surprised, but he simply looked at the spot where Sora was just moments ago, remembering that huge smile the Prince had before he ran off. But...

_'He's still in fucking trouble!'_

* * *

**Author's Note...** Enjoy the chapter! Cool huh! Sorry it took long, I had many ideas for this chapter but couldn't pick which one to choose from so I been thinking on it for a month, and decided this! Anyways I been thinking if I should add a villain or kidnapper? And if so who? I was thinking Axel but still debating... I'm going to add some drama and battle (maybe)!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions!

**Read and Review Please!... I'll go faster!**


End file.
